Look Under the Underneath
by Loopy Looney Charny
Summary: What if someone had actually looked beneath Naruto's grin? What if she was more powerful than she looked, and had relatives in the village, but this was the first time she had ever stepped foot in it?


**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto or anything involved with it.**

**Look Under the Underneath**

Naruto walked down the street with his hands behind his head and a giant smile on his face. He had his eyes squinted as he looked up at the sky, ignoring all the insults and glares thrown at him.

He sensed Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and the rest of the Konoha twelve appear behind him – it was the day that they were all heading to the park to celebrate Sasuke's return, and the defeat of Oorochimaru at their hands – even though Naruto was the only one who fought him. People seemed to like to forget that fact – well, except Neji and Shikamaru. They always pointed out that it was Naruto, but no one listened.

Shikamaru shook his head as he watched Naruto. How could the blonde ignore all the insults like that? It wasn't fair that Naruto was treated this way, but only he and Neji seemed to care.

'Excuse me?' Came a soft female voice from in front of the group.

Naruto turned his head toward the voice, only to see a pretty girl with dark brown hair, and smiling blue eyes.

'Could you tell me where the Hokage Tower is? I have an appointment with Tsunade-hime in 5 minutes, and I'm new here.' She asked the group, smiling softly at the happy faces.

Kakashi smiled and pointed her in the direction of the tower. She thanked him and turned to go, and in doing so, came in contact with Naruto's eyes.

Naruto found himself looking into her eyes.

Over the years Naruto had built up a mask, hiding the pain he went through because of the villagers, but all he really wanted was for someone to do what they all proclaimed to be one of the most important shinobi rules – look under the underneath.

Naruto hadn't cried since he was 2, learning quickly that it was useless, as no one helped him anyway. All though he was intelligent, and strong – he hid his abilities so that no one decided he was to be exposed of, because he was too dangerous.

Naruto learnt to hide his true self, all the time longing for someone, screaming for someone, to look under the underneath.

It had yet to happen.

The girl gazed into Naruto's eyes for a long time – making the rest of the group confused. What was she looking at Naruto for?

Then she did something, no one thought she would do. She hugged him.

'It's OK; let it go. Don't hide the pain anymore – don't hide who you are because of _them.' _She kept whispering to him, rubbing circles on his back.

Naruto's eyes widened. He had never had anyone give him a hug like this. It was warm, friendly and comforting. It showed him that there was someone who could see him, and that it was OK to be who he was.

'But what if – 'Naruto whispered, even though everyone else could here. She cut him off.

'If anyone tries to harm you for being you, they will have to deal with me.' She told him.

Naruto's eyes widened even more as tears welled up in them.

'Thank you' he whispered, as the years of hurt overwhelmed him and he started to sob into her shoulder.

She did nothing but sit down on the ground, Naruto curled in her lap, as she rocked him back and forth, soothing and comforting him – whispering sweet nothings.

The rest of the Konoha 12 and their instructors had mouths open and widened eyes. They had heard everything.

'Naruto's crying…' Hinata whispered in amazement.

'I have never seen it.' Sakura agreed.

Shikamaru thought about what they heard, and looked at Neji who nodded to him, confirming that Neji thought the same thing.

'The Naruto we know … is just a mask.' Shikamaru stated, walking over to comfort Naruto along with Neji.

The group watched as the three people soothed Naruto, who was snuggled to all three of them, looking very much like a fox.

This was the scene Shinzune walked into as she went to find the girl who was meant to meet with Tsunade.

The girl looked up to Shinzune, nodding and shifting Naruto slightly.

'I've gotta go see Tsunade-hime now kit. Ill be back to see you later – OK?' Naruto nodded sleepily, as he curled up in-between Shikamaru and Neji, who gave her look that clearly said – 'We will look after him, no matter what.'

She turned to leave, when Sasuke asked who she was.

She smirked and replied - her answer causing all eyes to widen at the information.

'I'm known by many names, some of which are listed with my picture in the Bingo Book, but you can call me Namikaze Tsuki – Naruto's aunt, and sister of the Fourth.' She smirked at them, a red Sharingan flashing, followed by the Bakyugan and the Rinnegan, before settling on the blue again.

**A.N: Wrote this at the end of last year … I think, totally forgot about it, until it flashed through my mind last night when I was about to go to sleep. Hope you like it. Also … I have a CHALLENGE!!!!!**

**Basically I wrote a summary for a story, but I don't have the time to develop it or work on it, so I am making it a challenge.**

**Summary: **

**Naruto died in the battle with Gaara, but somehow he did not pass on. He became a ghost, witnessing his and his friends lives – yes, his. Somehow, his body continued living after his soul had left. After a while, Kyuubi discovered he could leave the seal, and watched beside him. It turned out Kyuubi was male and could take human form. Over the years the two became friends. They watched Sasuke defect, the defeat of the Akatsuki, the war with Oto and everything in between. When it seemed Konoha was going to fall – after the last of his friend shad died, and all Naruto wanted to do was join them, as did Kyuu (as Naruto started to call him), they were whisked away by an unknown force and woke up a week before his Gennin exam … at least he could still talk to Kyuu.**

**Ok, that's it. If you want to take it – let me know, cause I want to read it. There are no particular details, except for what is in the rather long summary, which I guess is more of an intro. I do not care if there are same sex pairings, or harems. It is up to whoever decides to take this challenge on. Let me know – and I will also acknowledge it on my profile page, so if anyone else wants to read it – they can.**


End file.
